


The Glutton

by Nicxan



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Mr. Crow keeps a careful eye on each guest in the hotel. One in particular, however, evokes a sense of disgust he'd never known before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Glutton

**Author's Note:**

> [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/) again!  
> This prompt was 'Talking Pigs.' 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written for Rusty Lake. I miss it. Enjoy!

The Rusty Lake Hotel looked absolutely impeccable today. Everyone had worked hard to shine the floors, dust the chandelier, clean the plates, and so much more. Their efforts showed in an immaculate, sparkling lobby. Mr. Owl had been very proud of all of them.   
  
Everything was promptly ruined the second their esteemed guests arrived.    
  
Mr. Crow watched carefully as the guests meandered about the lobby. The clicks of their hooves, paws and talons were loud, so very loud. They poked around at the hotel lobby, fiddling with the plants, fluffing the seats pointlessly, bringing in their own wine and nearly spilling it on the floor ...    
  
None of it was unanticipated. Mr. Crow knew these people very well at this point. Mr. Owl had given him many,  _ many _ details about these enlightened ones. He had done it with quiet rage in his voice and while breaking a cigar from the sheer force of his anger.    
  
_ “They found their enlightenment on the back of murder,” Mr. Owl said. “They are valuable, so be sure to make them feel as such. But make no mistake -- they are vile people.” _   
  
“A cocktail for you!” Harvey said cheerfully. He passed them down the line, giving a chipper click of his beak when each guest took the offered complimentary beverage. Mr. Crow couldn’t hear what each one said over the ambient music that played in the lounge, but judging by their nods, it wasn’t anything bad.    
  
His eyes rested on each guest. Mr. Deer, Mrs. Pigeon, Miss Pheasant, Mr. Rabbit ... each one of them had a certain air about them. Some were prestigious in their crafts, while others had passions that brought others joy. Each of them had something to be proud of, for better or for worse.   
  
Mr. Boar, on the other hand, was an oddity among them. Mr. Crow watched Mr. Boar with a critical eye.   
  
_ “He was my uncle in his past life,” Mr. Owl explained with disdain. “A useless man, carried by everyone around him, only happy when eating something. He was a true glutton then, and he is a true glutton now. It is a pathetic way to live.” _   
  
He wasn’t refined. He wasn’t accomplished. He didn’t have any smarts or brains to back him up. In fact, he came here to get help for his addiction to opium.  _ ‘What a waste of enlightenment,’ _ Mr. Crow thought to himself.    
  
Harvey handed Mr. Boar his cocktail. Mr. Boar stared at it for a moment, clearly perplexed, then looked over at his server with a disdainful eye.    
  
“I’m so  _ hungry _ ,” he emphasized, staring at the bird with contempt. At the lack of a response, he simply sighed and took a swig of the shrimp cocktail. A revolting ‘blurp’ echoed through the main lobby. Mr. Crow clicked his beak once in disgust.    
  
“I am looking forward to our first dinner tomorrow,” Mr. Boar said to Harvey. He tried to sound dignified, but only sounded desperate for the food he so craved. He finished his cocktail reluctantly, biting into the shrimp with vigor. The juice from the shrimp dribbled onto the floor. Everyone in the room pretended to not notice it.    
  
Harvey nodded respectfully and moved on.   
  
Mr. Crow kept watch on all of them as the guests filed away to their rooms, leaving their shrimp cocktails behind. Some were left upright. Others were strewn about the floor, leaving an utter mess he would have to clean.    
  
He clutched the pen he was holding tightly, nearly breaking it with the force of his grip.   
  
Mr. Boar paused before reaching the lift, then looked over at Mr. Crow. “You,” he called out reproachfully. “What floor am I on? The key doesn’t say.”    
  
“Mr. Bat will show you to your room,” Mr. Crow replied. He bowed his head with mock respect. The grumble he got in return didn’t even agitate him -- not really. That show of disrespect was nothing compared to the prior ones.    
  
Besides, he wouldn’t be here long. He wouldn’t get to make too much of a mess of the hotel, and Mr. Boar would be a very, very valuable asset to the Lake.   
  
Mr. Crow smiled to himself before turning off the lights for the night.


End file.
